


That Moments

by ryuna



Category: 07, Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuna/pseuds/ryuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan seorang pervert bishop sekaligus salah satu 7 ghost dengan gadis pemilik Shun Shun Rikka. Crossover. OOC. Semi-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Orihime Inoue (Bleach) © Tite Kubo & Frau (07-Ghost) © Yuki Amemiya-Yukino Ichihara  
> WARNING : Ditulis berdasarkan RP. OOC. Crack-pairing! FrauOrihime. Fluff! AU. 1st POV.

Jalanan ramai di malam itu. Para penduduk keluar tampak meributkan pengumuman yang baru saja beredar tentang acara penjodohan bagi mereka yang masih berstatus sendiri. Aku keluar mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Sejujurnya aku tertarik. Sendirian di rumah itu tidak enak. Meski kemarin Aizen-sama baru saja berkunjung, tetap saja sendirian itu tidak enak. Tapi, berdasarkan perarturan, panitialah yang akan memasangkan. Itu berarti bisa saja bersama orang yang tidak kusukai. Aku tertegun memikirkan bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka dengan pasangan yang dipilihkan? Tapi, dari penduduk sekarang yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang aku benci secara spesifik. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara berat seseorang di tengah riuhnya penduduk.

"Sepertinya bagus…"

Laki-laki.

Ketika menoleh, sosok tinggi laki-laki ini membuat semua yang disekelilingnya tak bisa mengacuhkan. Tentu saja. Wajah tampan itu… siapa yang tidak menoleh. Bahkan aku sendiri saja sudah berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya. Yah, siapa sih yang nggak?

"Dirimu daftar?" Kutanyakan saja daripada penasaran.

"Belum, _Lady_ ," dia tersenyum," apakah Anda ikut?"

"Belum? Berarti akan?" Pancingku dan berkelit, "bukankah tidak baik bertanya hal itu pada seorang lady, Frau- _kun?_

Aku tahu namanya. Dia memperkenalkan diri kemarin ketika menyapa para tetangga barunya, termasuk aku. Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dia. Tapi, semua orang memanggilnya " _bishop_ " jadi kurasa dia memang seorang _bishop_. Meski penampilannya lebih sebagai seorang model tampan bagiku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Mungkin?" Lalu membungkuk, "Ah, maafkan kata-kataku, _Beautiful Lady_."

Dari pemilihan kata dan perilakunya barusan, aku langsung tahu kalau dia pastilah digemari banyak perempuan. Mudah saja, perempuan mana yang tidak suka diperlakukan selembut ini? Aku tersenyum sebelum membungkuk, "Permintaan maaf diterima, _Dear_."

" _Such a kind lady_ ," kembali dia tertawa kecil sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya tetapi aku berkilah, "Sedang berbicara denganmu 'kan? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia tersenyum, "Aku sedang mencari rekan-rekanku, tapi nampaknya mereka belum muncul. Jadi… sekarang aku sedang berbicara denganmu juga."

Laki-laki yang sopan, pikirku. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan. Aku yakin kekasihnya pasti sangat bahagia, meski mungkin akan sedikit khawatir karena laki-laki seperti ini pastilah dekat dengan banyak gadis.

"Oh ya," aku membawakan nampan dengan semangkuk ramen dicampur mayones, "baru saja aku selesai membuat ramen spesial. Apa kau mau coba?"

Dia tampak ragu, " _Lady_ … apa kau yakin akan rasanya?"

"Kenapa?" Karena aku terlalu senang saat membuatnya, aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya mencoba buatanku. "Kan tidak tahu kalau belum dicoba. Coba dulu. Kasih tahu rasanya gimana."

Akhirnya dia mencoba, tapi belum berkomentar juga sampai aku bertanya, "Bagaimana? Enak atau tidak? Katakan padaku…"

"Eehm… cukup enak. Apa kau juga mau coba, Beauty?"

Aku pun ikut memakannya dan sangat senang karena rasanya sesuai tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "A-ah, kau lebih suka, Lady."

"Ya," jawabku lalu menutup acara makan ramen itu dengan meminum segelas air. Dia bertanya apa aku kenyang dan aku dengan puas mengiyakan. "Biasanya para gadis takut gemuk kalau makan di malam hari," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Lalu malam semakin larut, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan rekanmu? Masih mau menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa Castor dan Labrador sibuk dengan misi mereka."

Mendengar dua nama asing yang disebutkan, aku hanya terpana. Nama yang aneh. Meski yah, aku juga kenal seseorang dengan nama yang sama asingnya seperti rekan-rekan Frau. "Begitukah? Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Tidur?"

"Ya, aku rasa dirimu juga butuh tidur, Beauty…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur sama-sama," AH! Aku salah bicara. Kalimat barusan terdengar sangaaat aneh. Sampai-sampai Frau mengulanginya. Oh. Aku malu sekali dan cepat-cepat mengatakan salam untuk pamit. Tapiii…. aku tidak bisa bergerak sewaktu dia menyentuh rambutku sambil mengatakan, "Have a nice dream, Beauty."

Seketika wajahku sudah merah namun kupaksakan membalas sopan sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik dan pergi tanpa mendengar Frau berkata sambil tersenyum, "Manis."


End file.
